Best Friends
by WincestSounds
Summary: An eventual series of Bark Drabbles  Bobby/Mark . Lots of random cute things/scenes. Hope you all enjoy them. Rating is for eventual later chapters.
1. Bullies

**Best Friends**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, more Bark!

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 6 AND ON!**

This is just a short. I been planning on writing this fer a good while now, I want to have text fer prolly all of my pics. ^^ So this one is fer my pic 'Don't Like Bullies'. Takes place Before The War.

In Middle School it was clear that Mark must've had a hard time with bullies and Andy always seemed to be the one to hurt him most.

What would things have been like if Bobby was actually there to protect him, to stand up for him against the threats of Andy Mitchell? Also known as Saint Dane. I hope that all of you enjoy this little short! ^^

Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy! Hobey Ho!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

You've been with me through thick and thin, you've never let me down

You're always there to lend a hand when there's no one else around

You had the faith when no one else believed

You gave me strength 'cause you saw the good in me

I can't imagine me without you or you without me

We've always been two best friends, naturally

And if I'm ever afraid, you help me pull through

Forever, best friends, me and you

You need to know you're not alone, I'll be back real soon

There's not a day, when I'm away, that I won't think of you

Don't give up hope, we'll be a team again

And in your heart, you've got to know, I'll always be your friend

* * *

**Bullies

* * *

**

BEFORE THE WAR

* * *

"Haven't got that weez Pendragon around this time, have you?

Mark tightened his gaze on his shoes, avoiding eye contact. Maybe if he didn't say anything, if he just took it, it would be easier.

Andy frowned down at the bespeckled boy, "Scared of me are you, Dimond?" he shoved Mark back into the wall, "Do I scare you?"

Mark winced when his shoulder hit the bricks behind them, finally he looked at Andy Mitchell. He didn't say anything, he stared at the boy that had been his bully since kindergarten. Why me?

"I-If you hurt me, B-Bobby won't be happy. He'll c-come for you," whenever Mark was nervous he had a bit of a stutter, what he said was a bluff, and his stutter would always betray him. But he had to say something to defend himself, he was tired of buying new glasses.

For a moment it seemed that Andy's eyes had become a sort of pale, cold blue, and Mark froze in shock. His eyes widened. Then the eyes were brown again and Andy looked unsettled.

"What're you staring at Dimond?" He hit Mark in the stomach and hissed out, "I don't _swing _that way."

Mark fell to the ground, hearing Andy's voice laced with venom.

Andy bent down and grabbed up Mark by the collar of his hoodie, he lifted the smaller boy up from the ground. He pulled his fist back and hit Mark in the nose, "Boy, don't you wish Pendragon was here to stop me."

Mark grabbed at his nose, saw the blood on his sleeves, was it broken?

"Too bad for you," Andy hit Mark in the face again and grabbed him by his hair, throwing him back against the wall, "he can't stop me, Dimond."

"Hey!"

Mark and Andy turned to see Bobby sprinting down the empty hallway towards them.

Andy smiled coldly, "Well, well, the _hero's_ arrived," he hit Mark again.

Mark, who had been staring at Bobby with wide eyes, fell to the ground once more.

Andy managed to kick him in the stomach before Bobby reached them.

"Get off of him, Mitchell," Bobby ran and tackled Andy to the floor.

Mitchell tried to shove him off, "Get off me you weez!"

Andy threw Bobby off finally and stood up, he moved to Mark again, Bobby stood up and shoved himself between the two.

Mark grabbed at Bobby's shirt from behind with his freehand, he held his bleeding nose with his other one, "Don't Bobby, he's not worth getting in trouble."

Andy moved to get into Bobby's face, he was ready to hit the other boy when Bobby reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Back down, Mitchell." Bobby stared at him sternly, "back down now and I won't beat you down."

Andy pulled his wrist out of Bobby's grip, he glared at him, "we're not done, you and I, Pendragon. Soon enough you won't be here to save him every time."

Andy walked away.

Bobby watched him leaving, he turned to Mark and took his hand that was still clasped on Bobby's t-shirt, "lets see it."

Mark shook his head but Bobby grabbed the wrist of the hand covering his nose and moved it away.

Bobby's eyebrows went down as anger filled him.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know," Bobby dragged Mark into the nearest boy's bathroom.

Mark sat on the counter as Bobby wiped away the blood with a wet napkin.

"You should've been at basketball practice."

Bobby smiled and shook his head, "No, I shouldn't have."

"How did you know?" Mark asked as Bobby threw away the napkin and got a new, clean one.

"I just had a feeling, I guess." Bobby went back to cleaning the blood from Mark's nose, "I remembered seeing Andy smoking over there. I knew you went by there on your way to the gym everyday after school."

Mark stared at Bobby and smiled wide, "You were worried about me."

Bobby nodded. "I'm always worried about you."

Bobby leaned in and pressed his lips to Mark's.

Mark stopped breathing, he almost froze, but he closed his eyes instead and kissed back despite the shock.

"It's not broken," Bobby said when he pulled out of the kiss, "Your house?"

Mark smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Fin.

Comment? Review? Love?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Solid

**Best Friends**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Any one else think that enough time has passed fer another short?

Sorry fer the long wait, some of you already know that I have... Other things happening in life.

I do have more shorts of Bark planned though, so I hope you all come back every once in a while to enjoy.

Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone! Hobey Ho!

~KaKaVegeGurl (A)

* * *

**Solid**

* * *

BEFORE THE WAR

* * *

Bobby sat in English class as the teacher droned on and on about Holden Caulfield. It wouldn't have been so boring if he hadn't already owned a copy of The Catcher and the Rye; but he did. He'd all but memorized it. So why did he have to endure this?

This class always seemed to take too long. How could fourty-five minutes become three hours?

He thumbed through his own personal copy and then looked around the room at the rest of the kids. There was a good chance that none of them had ever even heard of the book.

_Ten more minutes_, he reassured himself, _just ten more minutes_. The clock isn't magically going any slower than it was when class started. _Was it?_

Finally it ended, as all things do eventually.

Bobby scooped up his books and his backpack, jammed them in, and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. He left the room before most of the class had even registered the ringing bell.

As he wove himself through the halls, clearing the way with presence alone, he felt the bubbling in his stomach. He couldn't help being eager to see Mark, and it always came with a shadow of nervous. It was funny, to think that someone could affect him as much as Mark could, to just change his emotions based on appearance.

Other kids would laugh, most likely, or pick on him. Not just that Mark because was a boy, that might be the least of it, but that he was a geek. And that _he _was what got to Bobby **most**. He was what _excited _Bobby, more than basketball even.

Mark stood by their locker, waiting for him as usual, and a bright smile lit his face when Bobby's eyes met his.

"Long last class," he said to the bespeckled boy who stood a few inches shorter.

"Yeah," Mark agreed and Bobby's stomach twisted at the voice, "I was beginning to think that time had stopped or something," he watched as Bobby began to rummage through his locker.

"You should've done this yesterday," Mark chided as expected.

"I was busy."

His friend snorted, "Sure, making out with Courtney Chetwynde."

Bobby stopped and looked at Mark, "That's not nice."

"You spend a l-lot of time with her," Mark argued back, and though he was nervous, Bobby would never argue that he wasn't brave.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"But you look at her d-differently–"

"I look at **you **differently," Bobby pointed out, stopping to shove his math book into his backpack and turning to Mark finally, "What are you worried about?"

Mark moved to open his mouth and Bobby took a step towards him.

"Are you worried I'll go out with her?" Bobby suggested with a raised brow as Mark looked up at him, eyes nearly crossing from the height difference.

"May–May–"

"Maybe?" Bobby asked, "You think I might... Stray?"

Mark turned away nervously, "There's people in the halls still," he pointed out, like Bobby could've missed the other students passing by.

"You're point?" Bobby egged him on, "What if I kissed you?" He asked in a lower voice and Mark's face started heating up.

"B-Bobby–"

Bobby shrugged, "I'd do it. You know I would."

"Don't," Mark whined, feet shuffling nervously, "Don't do this."

"Why not?"

Mark looked up at him suddenly and shook his head, "Alright, alright. I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

It was off topic, of course. Bobby knew that talking about their relationship was taboo. Mark would always find some way around it. It wasn't Bobby's choice to not address it, to pretend differently, to keep it a secret. He'd out himself in a second, for Mark.

But Mark was too scared.

"Want me to make it up to you?" Bobby asked, raising a brow.

Mark's eyes met his again and the shorter boy shrugged in acceptance, "How?"

"Practice?" Bobby offered.

* * *

This isn't what Mark thought practice was going to be, but he wasn't going to complain either._ Not a bit. _Even though they were suppose to be getting Bobby's math work done. That was what was suppose to happen, not _this_. Bobby was **suppose **to get that sheet done three days ago.

Instead, he flicked the lock on the door and grabbed Mark's neck, pulling him into a soft, open-mouthed kiss. He drew his tongue over Mark's bottom lip and bit gently.

Mark was normally quiet when they made out, but it wasn't ever too heavy, just kissing mostly.

This was new.

The teeth were innocently nibbling, and then Bobby's hands moved from Mark's neck and cheek, down to his waist... Around his waist, and resting on his backside.

Mark's eyes opened as the kiss broke, but Bobby didn't stop, his lips moving down to suck on the smaller boy's neck, tongue lolling over the pale flesh.

His mouth traveled down to his shirt, moving it aside a bit and then he started to graze his teeth over Mark's collar bone.

It was the first time the smaller boy ever made a sound, or uttered words during their make outs and he gasped, "Oh."

Bobby moved closer, drawing their bodies flush and Mark gasped again, "You don't have to worry about Courtney, Mark," Bobby whispered against his neck, "Trust me."

He could _feel _that, obviously. It was **hard **to miss.

They'd never been this serious before. They'd hardly even noticed it as a thing, really.

Bobby pulled away and looked at him, his own eyes smoldering over with lust and affection, "You don't have to fight for me. No one else does things like this to me. No one. Do you understand?"

Mark nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, cheeks flushed pink and his glasses slid slowly down his nose.

"My feelings for you are," Bobby pushed Mark's glasses back up, "Quite solid."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Finally, another short. I'll try and keep these things coming every once in a while. Until next time, review?

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
